


Reality

by Lisotavr



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisotavr/pseuds/Lisotavr
Summary: "Wait, mentalist? Are you serious now?", Senku, with eyes full of shock, stood confused a few meters from the guy."Yes, senku-Chan, I can't be with you anymore.", Gen whispered, lowering his head in shame.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't trying to write something sad. 
> 
> Entertain.

"Wait, mentalist? Are you serious now?", Senku, with eyes full of shock, stood confused a few meters from the guy. 

"Yes, senku-Chan, I can't be with you anymore.", Gen whispered, lowering his head in shame. 

The two guys had been living together for quite a long time in their small, cozy apartment on the outskirts of the city. The air was cleaner here, and Gen had insisted on seeing a small lake half an hour's drive from their house. Senku did not refuse him then, looking at the bright eyes of his boyfriend. He loved him and wanted him to feel good. Together they enjoyed small things and experienced sorrows, small quarrels that quickly ended. Senku was ready for illogical actions, if only Gen always smiled. The scientist sometimes scoffed at the way he used to be when he thought that romantic relationships were not for him.

But now before him stands with bowed head a man who was able to melt the impenetrable heart of the scientist. He couldn't see his eyes because of the strands of bangs that fell over his eyes, but he could see Gen biting his lips. All senku wanted to hear now was a sharp cry that the words uttered by the mentalist were a stupid joke. Gen would have burst out laughing, and Senku would have knocked the guy to the floor and tickled him in revenge. Senku agreed even with the possibility that his boyfriend was just practicing his new psychological technique on him. Any reason, as long as it wasn't true.

"Gen? Hey, Gen, please tell me that's not what you mean.", a little panic gripped the young scientist's body. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he do something wrong? Didn't spend enough time on Gen? Did gen miss the love from him? What was the reason for the mentalist's decision?

"I...", the voice of the Gen, it was clear that this is all taking place is given to him is difficult, "You understood me correctly. I want to break up with you. I'm sure it's best for you, senku. You said yourself at the beginning of our acquaintance that love is just a waste of time. You will be able to devote all his spare time to science, as you previously wanted. Without being distracted by me. Sorry that… Please forgive me."

He raised his head and only now senku was able to look at the tearful eyes of Gen under the black hair. Senku refused in every possible way from the delirium that carried him, already… Ex-boyfriend? He shook his head and put it out of his mind, because he didn't even want to think about it.

"Stop, stop, mentalist, slow down. You want to break it all up because of some idea that I'm better off without you? Are you serious or are you kidding? Hell, if it weren't for you, I'd still be a mad scientist who doesn't leave my lab. If it wasn't for you, I would never have started dancing with someone to record music in the middle of the night. Do you really want to give it up?", Senku saw, as Gen is beginning to soundlessly sob, that triggered a violent reaction in the depths of hearts, " Remember, as we came on the small lake and spent the night there? Fried marshmallows and ate sandwiches with cola?"

The mentalist's legs gave way, and senku ran to him as he fell to his knees in front of him. He pressed the mentalist's body to his chest, despite Asagiri's struggles. The man was thumping someone else's chest, choking on his own tears.

— Why?" Why? Why, when I decide to leave, do you remind me of all those moments when I was really happy? — Gene howled, clutching his shirt Senko Is just painful… Please stop. Just let me go…

Senku didn't respond to the scream, just continued stroking the boy's hair. Gen sometimes had nervous breakdowns when he felt like a stranger and completely superfluous in senku's life. And the young scientist had long been used to them, but something still alarmed. If previously gen could just lie on the bed and quietly cry under the covers, now He is already thinking about parting. Senku clearly didn't like the mentalist's current emotional state. He pulled the boy, who was already sobbing softly, shivering in someone else's hands, closer to him.

"Gene?", Senku carefully took the Gen's face in his hands, wiping the dry tears from his cheeks with his thumbs. "Gen, can you hear me? You have never interfered with my work with science, and you will never interfere with it. Science can't replace you for me. I could have told you that two years ago, but not now. I know you don't want to leave me. I can see it in you. I need you, and you need me."

He gently kissed the boy's cheeks, putting one arm around his waist. The boy in his arms continued to shake feverishly, clutching the pieces of cloth in his hands. It took him about 10 minutes before he calmed down.

" Really?", Gen whispered with trembling hands, looking at Senku with watery eyes.

"Of course it's true, silly.", the boy said softly, running his fingers through the mentalist's white hair. "It's been two years, and I'm still with you. I didn't even think about replacing you with science. If you want, we can go to the lake. We can have a coke and marshmallows, like you like." 

"Yes, come on", Gen finally smiled, though faintly, as he hugged the scientist.

The door slammed with a loud, distinctive sound, snapping the guy out of his thoughts. Senku didn't know how long he had been standing in one place in an empty apartment. Was he standing there all the time while Gen was packing up his things? He didn't know. He was busy digging in his head, imagining a completely different situation. He did not notice how he fell into his fictional world, or how quickly he returned to the real one.

Senku looked back at the shelves, noting that half of them were empty. He chuckled, still not understanding his own condition. He slid down the wall and sat down in the corridor, his head raised and his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"It turns out I missed the moment when you needed me." He felt a tear roll down his cheek, telling him that all that he had, he had lost.

Closing his eyes, Senku fell back into his imagination, imagining how happy he was again with Gen. His mind drifted to another reality, and his body remained in an empty and cold apartment on the outskirts of the city.


End file.
